Knights of the Hunger Games
by DryBonesKing
Summary: The old stories of King Arthur have been rediscovered in Panem. When time comes for the 42nd annual Hunger Games, the Gamemakers are ready to retell the tales. This year's tributes better be ready to experience a mystical journey to Camelot!
1. Prologue: The Book

**Angela Sharpe's POV – Head Gamemaker (42nd Hunger Games)**

"_Remember Angela: the Capitol is getting bored with the Games. The Games just aren't interesting them. You might want to hurry and think of a new idea or I might have to replace you with someone else who can find a way to entertain the Capitol." The president warned me._

Even as I drive home from work, I can still hear his voice in my head. The president spoke with me in private and basically threatened me to design a good arena. It's only my third year as head gamemaker and I thought I was doing a good job, but apparently my arenas have been disappointing. It's only putting more pressure on this year. _I have to make it a good year for the Capitol!_

It's hard coming up with good ideas though after forty-one years of Hunger Games. Pretty much all good arena designs have been taken already. Outer space? Already been done in the twelfth Hunger Games. A working power plant? That was the twenty-third Games. A volcanic island? That was just seven years ago. Pretty much all interesting arena designs have already been taken. Staying original is hard nowadays. Everything has already been done.

I sigh. I need to get this year's Games off my mind. I'll stress myself out if I think too much about them at one time. An idea will eventually hit me. It has to…or at least I hope so. Right now, I should try and just be calm and not think about it too much.

I keep driving until I spot my destination: an old antique shop that my father owns. There weren't any other cars in the parking lot. _Good._ This means I'll be able to talk to him. He will probably help relieve some of my stress.

I walk inside the old shop. The customers that usually fill the shop and look at the various old junk aren't here. Only my father, sitting by the cash register, is here. He looks over in my direction at the sound of the door opening and smiles when he sees me.

"Angela! How are you doing?" He greets me.

"I'm doing fine Dad." I reply as I head over in his direction. He gets up and gives me a hug.

"How was work today, miss Head Gamemaker?" He asks me, teasing me about my job. He's been doing that ever since I got the job. He's always laughing and joking about me having one of the most important jobs in all of the Capitol.

"Work is work." I reply with a laugh. That's always my response. I never know exactly how to describe work.

"Anything interesting going on the production side of the Hunger Games?" He laughs again.

"Not much. I'm having a hard time trying to think of an idea for the arena and the Games this year." I admit with a sigh. Although I came over to ease my stress, I didn't intend on actually talking about it with him. _Whatever. He can still probably help by talking about it with me._

"Oh I see. Don't worry yourself too much about that. You'll think of something soon." My father tells me. "You're the smartest girl I know, with the exception of your mother. You'll come up with something soon!"

"I hope so!" I reply. Leave it to my father to be optimistic. I appreciate it but it doesn't help too much. I'm not the most optimistic person ever after all.

I look over away from him and to his antique shop. Various old objects are around the room, some of which seem so out of place in our time period. I see old projectors, grandfather clocks, old lamps, record players, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't even guess how old they are. I'm pretty sure all of this stuff is from the time before Panem. It's weird looking at everything. It's odd and slightly comforting.

"Dad, do you mind if I take a few minutes to look around your shop? I don't remember the last time I've looked at what you got!" I tell him.

"Go right ahead! Take anything you want: I haven't been getting any business recently so it won't be missed." My father sighed.

I nod at his words before I start walking through the shop. My eyes travel from the various pieces of old junk in the room: from old musical instruments to globes. Antiques have always made me calm and at ease. It might be because I've grown up around them since my father has had this store for as long as I've been around. Still, I've always loved looking at the antiques in his store. It almost feels as if I am seeing into the past through all of the stuff in the store.

I keep studying the different objects, moving from one to another. My eyes stop on one in particular though. It's a large set of dusty green books. I walk up to them and pick one of them up. I try brushing off some of the dust but it seems permanently attached to it. It's hard to even read what the book is called! I look closer to it and I make out the words 'King Arthur's Tales' written on it.

"Dad, when did you get these books?" I ask him curiously. I've never heard of this story.

"A week or so ago. Those things are old! The guy who sold them to me said the stories in them are even older than the country Panem was built on!" My father noted. "I never read them though. You can look at them if you want."

"Will do. Thanks Dad!" I tell him as I turn back to the book.

_How old can these stories be?_ I open the book. The words seem a little faded but I can read them. I proceed to read the book. What originally started as skimming eventually became in-depth reading. Time kept flying as I turned pages. My mind completely forgot the stress of the Hunger Games and my job. It was focused solely on this story: the story of King Arthur and Camelot.

* * *

><p>"You know Angela, you can take those books with you. They aren't getting sold anyway, so you can keep them." My father mentions as I move on to another chapter.<p>

"I might have to take you up on that offer! I'll pay you back tomorrow or something, since I don't have too much money on me right now." I reply, a grin on my face. My mind is still focused on the book.

"Don't worry about a price. They weren't even on sell for that much anyway!" He laughs.

"Really?" I ask, turning away from the book and to my father. "Thank you Dad!"

"Anytime Angela." He tells me. "Anyway, you've been in here for so long reading that it's getting late! You should be getting home now."

"Ah! Right!" I mumble as I get up and pick up the collection of books. "I guess I should. I'll be seeing you later than Dad. Take care! Thanks again!"

"It's no problem Angela. Your welcome." He replies with a smile.

He walks over to me and gives me a kiss goodbye before I walk out of his antique store with all the books. I put them in the car and I start driving. My mind is still focused on them. I don't think I've ever read any story so captivating. It's so different than the novels and books published in our time period. It's completely different from the society of today! The customs of the people, the land they live in, the creatures and enemies seen, and really everything about it is amazing!

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my phone ringing. I take a second to look over at it and see that one of the other gamemakers is calling me. I shrug, deciding to answer it when I get home. Why would he want to talk to me this late at night? _Probably to give me a crappy idea for the arena that I know I'm not going to like…_

My mind stops at that moment. The thoughts of the story I read starts to mix with the thoughts of the Games. _Camelot is something the Capitol has not seen. It's completely original. The story and customs are enthralling…_

_It's perfect._

I can feel myself grinning as I continue to drive home. I have a plan that I want to develop more. I have all night to read and get more information for it though. For the first time since I started working as a gamemaker, I'm going to enjoy every second of planning the arena. All the stress about the Games is completely gone now. I have something planned for the Games that the Capitol and the president will never soon forget. Another thought enters my head and I can't stop myself from laughing at it a little. _I hope the tributes this year enjoy the opportunity to experience the world of Camelot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Anyone read A Grimm set of Games by nightfuries ? For starters, it's a great story and I recommend it to anyone here! :) Second, I was reading it and I got inspired by the overall concept of the story. This was the result of that inspiration. I had to write this. I know I'm already writing an SYOT, but I wanted to do this as well and I couldn't wait! <strong>

**Don't worry, to anyone who reads my other one, I will remain faithful to it and update it as well. I just wanted to write this too, because the idea would not leave my head!**

**Anyway, on to the tribute form. **

**SYOT TRIBUTE FORM**

**Name: **

**Nickname (if necessary): **

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**District (please list top three, just in case):**

**Appearance/Physical Characteristics (be as descriptive as possible: remember, not everyone is a supermodel though):**

**Personality (again, be as descriptive as possible. Please not a mere list of adjectives):**

**Family/Friend Information (list names, age, and relation with tribute. Remember that most tributes have at least a couple of friends):**

**History/Background (can be as long or as short as you want: remember though, not every person has a tragic background):**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Reaction to Reaping or Reason for Volunteering:**

**Opinion on the Hunger Games/Capitol:**

**District Token:**

**Alliances:**

**Romance:**

**Strengths (Maximum Five)**

**Weaknesses (Minimum Three)**

**Fears (Minimum One)**

**Weapon of Preference:**

**Strategy in the Arena:**

**Preferred Way to Die (no guarantees but will be taken into consideration):**

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen: the tribute form! Please submit tributes via PM as soon as possible! I can't wait to start this! I'll see you guys later! Until then :)**


	2. Tribute List

District 1 Male: Lapis Lazuli - 17 (goldie031)

District 1 Female: Amythest "Amy" Gemond – 16 (nightfuries)

District 2 Male: Daniel "Danny" Fe - 18 (Thomas J. Flynn)

District 2 Female: Bellona "B" Wae – 17 (ToxicatedRose)

District 3 Male: RESERVED

District 3 Female: Fallyn Scarlet - 16 (falbreezy)

District 4 Male: Sirmond Avery IV - 16 (RJB4)

District 4 Female: Nixie Lochlan - 16 (Chaos In Her Wake)

District 5 Male: Shydi Descartes - 12 (CheckerMask)

District 5 Female: Cubic "Cube" Zirconia - 17 (falbreezy)

District 6 Male: Isoroku Kuramiya - 15 (Blissful Torture)

District 6 Female: Morgan Feyla - 14 (RJB4)

District 7 Male: Lucifer Despar - 18 (hublub)

District 7 Female: Rachel Brown - 17 (Thomas J Flynn)

District 8 Male: Daizet Isander - 14 (Chaos In Her Wake)

District 8 Female: Kai Amor - 17 (DamonGaleAdrianSexy)

District 9 Male: Ananke Sprintyarrow - 17 (Blissful Torture)

District 9 Female: Alandria "Ally" Fen - 13 (Audmirable)

District 10 Male: Felix Everleigh – 17 (Asianshortcake)

District 10 Female: Farrah Everleigh – 17 (Asianshortcake)

District 11 Male: Bryon Clycamen - 18 (buddyspeed)

District 11 Female: Petunia Hines - 16 (freakazoid123)

District 12 Male: Ryan Reed – 17 (Eillipses)

District 12 Female: Natalie "Nat" Hartman - 15 (PhoenixOfIce)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the tribute list! All spots have been taken! This SYOT is closed! :) Thanks again for all of the amazing tributes everybody! Now...let's see how all of them do in the Games, shall we? :)


	3. District 1 Reapings: Expectations

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! Here's the District 1 Reapings! I had originally planned to this just like I did the reapings in Frozen in Fear, but I decided I really wanted to try them like this! I hope you all enjoy this! Leave me a review and tell me what you think :)

Credit goes to nightfuries and goldie031 for the amazing tributes in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Amythest "Amy" Gemond's POV – District 1<strong>

Today may be the Reaping day but it doesn't really change anything. I begin the day like I always do: I head to the training center in my house's basement and begin training for the Hunger Games, something I know I will never be able to enter. I know I could do some serious damage in the Games after all of the training I've done. Still, I know I will never be able to enter the Games.

Just one of the many disadvantages of being born blind. Naturally I am at a disadvantage to other potential volunteers, who could easily get to the stage at the Reaping ceremony faster than I could. I'd have to take a little more time to get to the stage and not get distracted by all of the noise of people running. They could just run in the direction of the stage with no thought of anything else. That's what has happened the past four years that I have tried to volunteer: some girl would find the stage faster than me.

I walk down the steps to the basement carefully, one step at a time. When I am finally downstairs, I walk over to a stand with daggers. I pick one of them up and I turn my body in the direction of my target dummies. I start running at it, clutching the dagger tightly. I can feel my body making contact with the dummy as my dagger digs deeply into it. This is no doubt what it'd feel like to stab a tribute in the arena. It would probably feel better, as the blood would drip from the wound. It would be pure ecstasy!

My mind blanks for a second after I stab the dummy the first time. It starts thinking of the Games and all of the previous times I attempted to volunteer. I can feel the anger inside me growing stronger.

_Each year, the girl who is able to volunteer dies! They take my place in the Games and die at the hands of a tribute from a non-Career District!_

My dagger moves into the dummy again, this time striking one of its arms. I can feel the stitching in it starting to weaken.

_They have the opportunity to go into the Games and they blow it! They always fail! _

The arm of the dummy snaps off as my dagger cuts the remaining stitching. It moves to another target, the dummy's other arm.

_They take the opportunity away from me every time! I know I wouldn't fail! But no, no one sees that. And I'll never get the opportunity. Why? Because I'm a blind girl in a Career District who can never win the stupid race to the stage!_

My dagger slices the other arm off quickly, the stitching proving no defense. I strike the dummy's head now.

_All of District 1 must think I'm weak; that I'm just a simple little blind girl who wouldn't stand a chance in the Games. Well I'll show them! I'll show them all!_

I'm taken away from my thoughts at the sound of footsteps. The only good thing blindness has done for me is that it increased my other senses. I can already tell who the person is based on hearing their footsteps. They are the loud bulky steps that I have grow tired of hearing.

"What do you want father?" I question my father, turning my head in the direction of the stairs and the place where his footsteps are coming from.

The footsteps stop, meaning he probably stopped walking. He's probably staring at me now.

"I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready…" My father mumbled nervously.

"I would have come up for breakfast when I decided to." I inform him.

"I was just letting you know…" He replies, trailing off his sentence.

The footsteps start again. He's walking down further and into my training center. He's walking closer to me. I can see a very vague shadow of him. That's the extent of my vision: shadows. To see it though, he has to be really close to me. He's probably right by my side.

"What did you do to the dummy?" He asks, his voice sounding alarmed.

"What does it look? I was training." I reply. _What else would I be doing?_

"It's arms and head are completely severed from the body! And the head has various holes in it! Isn't that taking training too far?" My father asks. "You should take a break and come up for breakfast."

The head really looks that bad? I hadn't even paid attention to the extent of my training. I had let my inner rage take over. Hearing the results makes me smirk.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't sparring with someone." I say. I now wish I was sparring with somebody. I wish I could have done all of this to a real person and not a training dummy. "I'll come up when I come up. You can go eat breakfast with mother now. For now, I'm going to spend more time with these dummies."

My father gasps at my words. I feel as if he is shaking his head or something. He doesn't speak again: I hear his footsteps heading in the direction of the stairs.

Every once in awhile, I have to say something like that to him or my mother. Something that will remind them that I'm not the little weak girl that they assumed I was. I'm a Career. I'm independent. I'm a strong girl. Just because I'm blind does not mean I need to be taken care of.

_Back to practice._ I move over to another target, prepared to recreate the scene I made of the first dummy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lapis Lazuli's POV – District 1<strong>

"You both may begin!" My mother informs us.

The second my mother says those words, I start running at my friend and sparring partner, Polish. I grip my sword tightly in my hand. Polish sees me running and gets into a defensive position, holding his own sword tightly.

I swing my sword at him. He blocks, preventing me from hitting his shoulder. I proceed to try and take advantage of him by attacking again, aiming for his other shoulder. He sees my attack coming a little late. He blocks my attack again but is slightly stunned by my strike. He falls back in surprise.

_It's only a training session. This isn't the Hunger Games. He's not an enemy tribute right now._ I fight back the urge to bring my sword into his throat while he is trying to get back up. Instead, I hurry behind him and hold him down, putting my sword right against his neck. I let the end of my sword poke him, which causes him to close his eyes in pain as some blood drips out. I feel a grin overcome me though, knowing that he would be dead if we were fighting in the arena. Naturally I would have won. It's how things work. I don't lose. I was destined to win this little sparring session, just like I am destined to win the Games.

"It's over. Lapis wins." My mother informs us.

My grin remains on my face as I toss my sword to the side and hold out my hand to Polish. He takes it in a second and pulls himself up.

"Damn! I didn't even last a minute. Do I suck that badly?" Polish groans, still rubbing the wound in his neck I caused.

"Not really. It's just I am much better." I inform him proudly. It's the truth after all. It's not like Polish is a horrible at weapons and training. It's just that I am naturally better.

"Eh, true I guess." He sighs. "Good work boss!"

I give him a small nod. He and the other members of our group, Cashmere and Canvas, know just how good I am at training. I am their boss. They know better than anyone else that I'll be declared victor of the Hunger Games either this year or next!

"What do you think mother?" I ask my mother, who has been standing to the side.

Mother gives me a hard stare. I can feel myself sweat a little under her eyes. She's the only person who can actually make me sweat. She's possibly the most important person in the District. Prior to the second Hunger Games, she decided to train in case she was reaped. When she was reaped that year, she showed all of Panem the importance of training by easily winning the Games in a record six days, a feat that hasn't been accomplished since. Our District lauds her as the greatest victor and the creator of the Careers, as she showed the District (and District 2 and District 4 for that matter) how important training is and how amazing the rewards of winning can be. Her legacy is something hard to live up to. The fear of not living up to it is the only thing that actually makes me a little nervous.

My mother continues to stare at me, trying to judge my chances in the Games. She put me in the academy to train me since I was young. She also trained me privately with the other guys in my group. Surely she knows that I can win the Hunger Games! She has to know…right?

After what feels like forever, she gives me a confident smirk.

"You are volunteering today. You are winning the Hunger Games this year." She tells me.

I can feel Polish giving me a pat on the back, grinning at me. His grin isn't nearly as large as mine.

"Remember this Lapis: the Careers haven't been lucky in the past few years. A little boy from Six won last year. A boy from Three won the year before. A girl from Ten won the year before that. Break this bad luck pattern and restore the Careers and District One to the glory it deserves!" My mother orders me to do.

_Don't worry mother. I intend on doing just that._

At that moment, the door to our training facility busts open. Cashmere rushes in, grabbing my hand and Polish's hand. Canvas stands by the door, waiting for us to come out.

"Come on guys! We have to get to the square for the reapings early today. I'm going to volunteer this year and I want to be as close as possible to the stage to get the chance!" Cashmere tells us excitedly.

"No you are not." I inform him, taking him by surprise a little. "I'm volunteering this year. You will just have to wait one more year."

"But…" Cashmere mumbles, his voice showing a little sadness. "…I just got the approval from my parents. I was going to win this year…"

"You're seventeen: you can win next year. But I'm winning this year." I tell him as I walk in the direction of the door. Cashmere and Polish follow behind. I think I can hear some whimpering from Cashmere. I think he thought I was going to be excited for him.

A part of me feels a little bad for him but I push the thought away as soon as it came. He is seventeen and can volunteer next year. He would probably benefit from another year of training anyway. This year, however, is mine. My mother has just told me so and I do not want to disappoint her. That's the last thing I ever want to do!

* * *

><p><strong>Amythest "Amy" Gemond's POV – District 1<strong>

"Are you heading to the Reapings early today Amythest?" My mother asks me as I put away my dinner plate and start walking towards the door.

"Correct." I reply.

"Good luck…" She mumbles quietly as I open the door to our house. "…see you after the Reaping."

"Unfortunately." I shake my head. The odds were never going to be in my favor and I was never going to enter the Games.

I walk out of the house, not bothering to listen to what other remarks my parents have to say to me. I'm about to close the door when I realize something. I pull the door open further and step back in.

"Topaz! Come here boy!" I shout into the house.

A few seconds after I shout, I hear the whimpering of my dog. I can hear his small little footsteps getting louder and louder. Soon, I can feel his hair brushing across my leg. I bend over and pet him. I can feel him wince a little at first but then he starts to enjoy it.

"How are you doing boy? You ready for a walk to the Reaping?" I ask him.

The dog barks in what I can only assume is approval. I take this time to leave, closing the door and heading out into District 1.

Topaz was originally something I was given to help me see. Apparently my parents had so little confidence in my ability to take care of myself that they gave me a dog to see for me. I remember how insulted I was at first and I remembered how I went out of my way to be cruel to him at first. I tortured him just as much as I tortured the little kids in the District. Nowadays, I realize something: Topaz is the only creature that seems to realize that I am perfectly capable by myself. He only walks with me: he doesn't act as my eyes, something that I do not need. He is the only thing that seems to realize my strength, and that is the reason that I love spending time alone with him.

We walk together, heading in the direction of the square for the Reapings. I memorized the route awhile ago so this proves to be no real issue for me. We continue to walk down the path to the square until I get distracted by someone's laughter.

_That voice…_

I can feel a malicious grin come over my face. Looks like my good old friend Darren is right around the corner. I haven't heard from him in a week. That was the last time I gave him a visit. He's somebody I really enjoy spending time with. Like Topaz, he seems to understand how capable and strong I am.

Suddenly, I have the urge to remind Darren just how capable I can be.

"Hold on a second Topaz!" I tell my dog. I can hear my dog stop walking. "We got some time to kill before the Reaping. Let's have a little chat with that guy."

I walk in the direction of Darren's laughter. It gets louder with each step I take. It stops though. It's replaced with a gasp.

"You…what are you doing here?" He asks me, his voice sounding weak and filled with fright.

He must have turned around and seen me. I smirk a little before I speak. "What's up Darren? It's been so long since I last saw you. How's your arm?"

"Better after I got a break away from you!" He says harshly. He soon starts to whimper, realizing what he said. I think he's worried that I'm going to get angry.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. And you know I can do much worse to you. I already have." I tell him.

I can hear the boy whimper again. I take another step closer, trying to close whatever distance is between us. _I have a lot of time to kill before the Reaping. Better start now._

* * *

><p><strong>Lapis Lazuli's POV – District 1<strong>

All four of us get to the Reaping ceremony early. We are in the very front of the seventeen year section. I'm going to need to be up as far as possible in order to make sure I win the race to volunteer this year. Cashmere was right about that: it is a good idea to get here early when you want to volunteer.

Cashmere also seems to be doing much better. He got over not being able to volunteer rather quickly. He's now busy talking about all of his plans for next year's Games.

"Just think Lapis! We'll be back to back victors! Won't that be awesome?" He asks.

"It would be. Just make sure you don't die next year." I tell him. Although I'm confident in my abilities to win this year, I worry about Cashmere's chances. He's not the brightest guy I've met and not the most deadly Career in terms of training. He will need to improve over the year if he intends on winning next year's Games.

"Or maybe it won't be him. Maybe it'll be me?" Polish throws out his idea.

"Hey! Not gonna happen bud! That's my last year to volunteer!" Cashmere shakes his head.

"That's my last year too, so I'm going to try and get in it as well!" He replies.

I don't make any comment as my two idiotic friends fight about next year's Games. Who would stand a better chance in the arena? Polish isn't that much better in terms of intelligence but I guess he's better with weapons. Not on my level but decent. I don't really know. Both will need to train this year though if they have any hope of getting in the Games and surviving.

"Have you thought about who the female volunteer is going to be?" Canvas asks me.

My eyes move to my third friend. Canvas is normally very quiet. He doesn't talk much and seems rather distant and wary around us. Particularly me. He's always thinking.

"I haven't really. I know a couple of girls who are trying to volunteer but I don't know who will win the race." I shrug. "It doesn't matter though. She won't be coming back, whoever she is."

"Don't get too overconfident until you see who you're up against Lapis." He warns. "You never know what threats are going into the arena with you."

"You doubt me Canvas?" I ask him harshly, tightening my fist. I think I prefer him not talking much. If this is what he has to say, then he can just stay quiet.

Canvas shakes his head. He looks about to say something but I raise my fist in his direction. He stops talking, turning his head in another direction. _Wimp. He obviously didn't have anything to say if he can't stand up for whatever it is._

I look in the direction of the stage, zoning out the verbal fight developing between Cashmere and Polish. The stage looks beautiful. I can see our District's escort, Daryan, standing on the stage. He seems a mix between bored and excited, probably in anticipation for the Reaping. Later today, he's going to be declaring me and some girl the tributes of this District. I can't wait to get up there and declare myself volunteer. All of Panem will be watching me. It's the first step of receiving the fame and fortune associated with being victor. That's all the Hunger Games are: just a stepping stone to something better. I intend to hop across that stepping stone and receive the rewards. I intend on creating a legacy to match my mother's. _Possibly make one that surpasses hers…_

Time goes by faster as I start thinking about the Games. Eventually the area around me fills up with various other seventeen year olds. A few of them are thinking along the same lines as me: to volunteer. Something I'm not going to let any of them do. I eye all of them suspiciously, trying to determine which ones are my competition in order to make sure I beat them.

Daryan seems to notice that the area is filling and he's getting more excited. He continues to stare at a watch on his hand, waiting for time.

_Come on already! Hurry up! Just start this thing!_

Eventually Daryan finally stops staring at his watch. He starts grinning and motions for the mayor of our District to step up to a pedestal. The mayor does and gives the same speech he gives each year. I really don't listen. That's not what's important after all!

Eventually he steps down and is replaced with our escort. Daryan looks out into the District before he starts. "Good afternoon District One! Is everybody here stoked for the Hunger Games!"

Cheers arise from nearly every section at the square. Every person is excited for this.

"Awesome! Well may the odds be ever in your favor everybody!" He laughs before walking to a bowl with the names in them. "Well let's not waste any time shall we, since you are all so excited! Let's just get right into this thing with our lovely ladies!"

I roll my eyes a little. Why do we even reap tributes? Whoever gets picked won't be going into the arena. It's just a waste of time. Still, I remain focused on the stage. I watch as Daryan pulls a name out and looks at it.

"Where are you, Amythest Gemond?" He asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Amythest "Amy" Gemond's POV – District 1<strong>

I can feel all the people staring at me. Most of the District probably recognized my name. I'm a little famous for being blind. I'm also famous among certain kids as someone to avoid. No doubt people know who I am.

I don't pay any attention to the eyes staring at me. My mind froze the second our escort read the name he picked. _Did he seriously just pick me? Did I just get reaped?  
><em>

I can feel a malicious grin come over my face again. I can't believe my luck! The odds were in my favor for the first time it seems!

I bend over to the ground and pet Topaz, who was sitting right by my feet. "Hey boy! I'm going to go away for a little why. Head back home and I'll see you when I get back. Okay?"

Topaz barks back in approval and I can feel him get up. He starts heading off away from me. _Good boy._

I get up from leaning over and I start hearing two sets of footsteps approach me. I then feel two hands touch both of my shoulders.

"Come on little lady. Get to the stage. We'll lead you there if you need help." One of them tells me. I'm guessing they are peacekeepers based on the way they are talking and ordering me.

"I don't need help!" I inform them sharply as I start to walk in the direction I believe the stage is. I can feel myself scowling when I hear the footsteps of the peacekeepers following me, making sure that I made it to the stage. _Idiots! I told them I didn't need help!_

Eventually I finally find my way up the stairs and on to the stage. I can feel someone grab my hand and lead me to the front of the stage.

"Are you Amythest?" He asks me. By the voice, I can tell it's Daryan.

"Yes I am." I reply, a grin growing on my face.

"Nice to meet you! Now before we get too acquainted, I need to ask everybody something really quick." Daryan says before he walks away for a second. He starts speaking again into a microphone. "Do we have any volunteers?"

I can hear the sounds of a couple of footsteps. I scowl. _Nope. Not letting anyone ruin this chance._

"There will be no volunteers." I tell anybody that is coming up to the stage. "I will be the tribute for this year's Games. And unlike the past few years, I won't be dying. I'll be winning."

The footsteps die down when I'm done speaking. Perhaps most of the people think that I stand a chance in the Games. They are smart if they do. I've made myself known a little throughout the Districts. I torture Darren and a couple of other kids frequently, showing everybody that I have some skill. I think most people probably realize that I won't be dying. _Good. Maybe people can finally look past my blindness._

Suddenly, I hear footsteps again.

"Oh please! There won't be any volunteers?" A girl announces. I'm assuming she is the one walking forward. "Don't lie to us kid! You'd die in the Games. You're blind! You're an easy target! You aren't who District One needs for a tribute. That would be me!"

"Do you have a death wish? I could kill you right now." I inform this girl sharply. She's assuming that I wouldn't be a good tribute due to my lack of sight. She's underestimating me. She's treating me like I'm weaker. _She's pissing me off._

"I'd like to see you try!" She taunts me, her footsteps getting louder.

She's close. Very close. I can hear her climbing up the stairs to the stage. She's probably walking in the direction of Daryan. I walk closer to the stairs, ready to intercept her. I feel her brush right past me. I turn in that direction and see the outline of her shadow.

_So there you are._

I move my hand to her arm and pull her down to the ground. I move my other hand to her neck before she can react and start choking her. I then take the hand that pulled her to the ground and slam it into her chest. I hear her gasp in pain and shock. I can't hide the grin developing on my face. I overtook her faster than she could react.

"This is what District One needs as a tribute?" I taunt her with the very words she used. I slam my hand hard on to her chest again, which causes her to start choking into my arm. I think she's now coughing blood into my arm as well, which only makes me feel more excited. "I think our District would be better off with me. Anyone else think otherwise?"

I hear no comment back. The only thing that I hear is the approaching footsteps of the peacekeepers, who drag me off the girl. They then move over to her and take her away somewhere.

"Um…I don't think we are having any volunteers this year it seems." Daryan says a little nervously. "Let's give it up for our female tribute: Amythest Gemond!"

I hear the applause of my District. I can tell they are clapping at my skill in overtaking that girl. They can see how powerful I am. I'm certainly not the weak and helpless blind girl that they might have thought I was. I'm a fighter, and I'm going to win the Games!

_It's funny how the tables have turned._ I chuckle to myself, thinking back to the little kids I've tortured over the years. I think of Darren, whose leg I just broke today to match the broken arm I gave him a week ago. I think of the girl who just tried to volunteer, who coughed blood into my arm. _I'm certainly not the vulnerable one. It's me who is making others weak and helpless. And in just a little bit, I'll be doing this to twenty-three children in front of an audience who can see exactly what I can do without sight._

_These Games are going to be fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lapis Lazuli's POV – District 1<strong>

I yawn a little. Can we hurry along with the ceremony already? Yes, we get it. The little blind girl with blonde hair is going into the Games cause she wants to. Can we just hurry to the guys now?

As if he heard my request, Daryan walks over to another bowl and pulls out a name. He looks at it for a second before reading it. "Zander Prescott!"

A little boy from the twelve year old section comes forward. He looks a tad nervous at first but the nerves go away soon. _Lucky that you weren't born in one of the other Districts kid. _Everyone, even him, knows that he isn't going into the arena. Instead, it's going to be me.

The second he gets up on the stage, Daryan asks if there are any volunteers.

_And all hell breaks loose._

Various guys try and race to the stage to make sure they are the first one to claim the spot. I'm in the front since I was near the front of my section. Any guy that's in front of me I'm able to outrun. Soon it's between me and a guy from the eighteen section. The race is pretty even but I'm able to get a bit of a lead just in time. I'm able to reach the stage before him. Just as he reaches it, I punch him hard in the face. He falls to the ground immediately in unconsciousness. _If the blind girl thinks she is the only who can give a show, then she has another thing coming for her._

"We have some feisty tributes this year!" Daryan tells the crowd nervously before he runs over to me. "Um…what's your name?"

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." I tell him proudly.

Everyone in the District recognizes my last name. The applause is even louder than the one for the girl. They all know my mother. They know who I am now. They know me as the son of the most famous victor in Hunger Games history, the woman who is credited for creating the Careers.

I ignore whatever things Daryan has to say and turn to my mother. She's sitting on the stage with all of the other victors from District 1. She's looking at me, a proud smile on her face. She knows what's going to happen. We all know what's going to happen.

My thoughts are stopped as I feel someone's hand come in contact with mine. I turn and see that the blind girl, Amy I think, is shaking hands. Oh yeah. The tributes have to shake hands.

"I didn't know you could find my hand without help. Good job Amy." I taunt her.

"Don't call me Amy. And don't patronize me. I can break your arm in a second." She tells me sharply. I stare into her dead grey eyes, not phased at all by her words.

"I'd like to see you try!" I tell her, tightening our handshake.

"We've got some _really_ feisty tributes this year!" Daryan laughs nervously again. "Save it for the arena kids!"

_Oh I will. And you can bet that it'll be me coming home. I'll come home with an even bigger legacy than my mother! I'll make sure of that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There you have it ladies and gentlemen: The District 1 Reapings! I hope you all enjoyed! :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought: it can only help me become a better writer and make the story even better!

Heads up, I still need a few more girls tributes. Check the tribute list chapter to see what spots are left! You still have time so send them in fast! :)

I'll be writing District 2 Reapings as soon as possible! Until then :)


	4. District 2 Reapings: Fighters

**Author's Note:** That was fast wasn't it? I tried! I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write in the future, so I wanted to write as much as I could! :) So here's the District 2 Reapings! I tried to make it different and unique from the last one! Tell me in a review if you liked it as well :)

Credit goes to ToxicatedRose and Thomas J. Flynn for these two great tributes! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bellona "B" Wae's POV – District 2<strong>

"Come on B! Pick up the pace!" My father shouts at me.

"I'm coming Dad!" I reply, readjusting the statue I was carrying. It wasn't that the statue was heavy: I was holding it awkwardly. It made it harder for me to go faster with it.

Even if today was the Reaping day, that didn't stop my dad from wanting to do business. He hauls heavy objects and helps deliver them to other sides of town. He doesn't do it for extra money: my mom is the mayor (or is it governor? I don't know. She uses both terms) of District 2 so we have plenty of money in our house. He does it because he wants to show off that he's muscular! Usually I'm required to help him with his job though. We have the same heavy and muscular genes, so I can help him carry more stuff and cut down the time it would take. He also tells me it is good practice for the Games.

We continue to march through the town, ignoring all of the chaos and street fights going on. District 2 is pretty crazy on the Reaping day but I can't really pay attention to what's going on. Dad would get mad at me for stopping to see what is going on. He would say I was slowing down progress.

We finally stop when we reach the house we were required to deliver the statues to: the really big house of Mr. Abusi, one of the highest ranking peacekeepers in the District. We drop the statues off at the front of his house and knock on the door. A little girl opens the door and looks at us. I recognize her as Inara, the daughter of Mr. Abusi. She's occasionally at the training center that I go. She's very distant and seems out of place there, as if she doesn't want to be there. Besides that, she seems pretty nice!

"Hello Inara!" I greet her politely with a smile. "Can you tell your dad that we have the statues he wanted?"

She rolls her eyes in response before going back inside. She seemed rather angry when I mentioned her dad. I don't really understand why. It makes me a feel a little uneasy to see her so angry. The same feeling intensifies when Mr. Abusi walks out, pays my father for our services, and walks back inside. I wonder if he is raising his daughter right. It doesn't seem like it.

I'm taken away from my thoughts when I see my dad looking at me expectantly. Did he ask me something?

"B, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He shouts, raising his hand at me like he's about to slap me. He doesn't though, but I still get a little scared. "That delivery took way too long! I was going at the right pace but you were dragging a little. Why?"

"I'm sorry!" I apologize to him, frowning. "The statue was awkward. And I guess I'm a little nervous and all cause of the Reaping and the Games."

"Better not be too nervous or you're going to die in them." He tells me harshly.

My head falls down in sadness. This isn't the first time he (and other people for that matter) has said things like this. Still, it hurts each time. I'm tired of hearing stuff like this all the time. I'm not going to die in the Hunger Games! There's no way! They don't know what they're talking about…right?

Deep down, I know they are right. I know that I don't stand much a chance. I'm not the smartest person ever. My muscles won't make up for it. My father's right. Everyone's right. I probably will die.

"Well we are done for today. Go do whatever you want now B. Good luck at the Reapings." My dad mumbles before walking off. Probably heading home.

I sigh. I don't have anything to do right now. I'm also not in the mood to do anything now, now that I started thinking of my chances in the Games. I start following my father, heading home.

Now that I'm not working, my eyes start to wander to the street fights going on in the District. It's crazy. People are on edge today more than usual. Say something that another person takes the wrong way and they'll snap and attack you. It's actually a little scary! I'm seeing a lot of people that go to my training center fighting each other. Some of the fights are getting more than just a little violent too! _This is what Reaping day does to the District though, so it's nothing new…_

My eyes move from fights to others. It stops though when I see one in particular. A group of people, five guys, are ganging up on a couple of little kids, probably no older than ten! I walk forward a little and I realize that I know those kids! There's Angie, a girl I met after a delivery. She's crying into the ground with some bruises on her body. And there's Cody, a boy I met one day in the street a few days ago. One of the guys is holding him up and looks like he is about to attack.

"So I heard your bro is volunteering this year? That ain't gonna happen." The guy tells Cody. "Tell him to not volunteer, if you know what's good for you."

"But he's eighteen! It's his last year!" Cody cries.

"Wrong answer kid. You're telling him he won't!" The guy informs him. He moves his fist closer to him, about to punch.

I react in a second. I rush over to the group of guys and give the guy holding Cody a punch right in his face. He drops Cody and is sent flying to the ground a few feet away. The other guys take a step back in shock. Cody heads over to Angie in fright. They both look at me with excitement.

"It's B! She'll save us!" Angie cheers.

The guys get over their shock and take a look at me. They then get a smug look on their face. I return it with a glare. They were attacking little kids. They were attacking my friends! I'm pissed now and I won't stand for this!

"Oh look. It's the lesbian brute! Been awhile! How's it been since you were kicked out of school?" One of them sneers at me.

More verbal abuse. They've always been calling me the brute because of my size. They've called me the lesbian ever since I came out of the closet. Looks like they are mixing the words together. The words usually hurt a lot more but right now I'm still pissed. I don't care what they call me. They were hurting my friends. _They will pay!_

"You are going to back off. Take one step closer to these kids and you'll be sorry!" I yell at them. My anger increases with every second.

"Or what?" Another guy taunts, dropping into a fighting stance.

I don't like getting in fights but it looks like there's no choice. If they aren't going to leave these kids alone, then I'm going to have to give them a reason to leave! _They'll be sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel "Danny" Fe's POV – District 2<strong>

On a normal Reaping day, District 2 is pretty hectic. People are roaming the streets in preparation for the Games. A lot of potential volunteers are more rowdy than usual in anticipation for their chance to enter the Games. As a result, there are a lot more fights going around this time. It makes the District pretty noisy.

That's why I'm not spending my time by the District. I decide to spend the day before the Reaping by an abandoned mine, a place where very few people go to. I sit by the entrance to the mine, reading a couple of books on philosophy.

This is what separates me from the other meatheads trying to volunteer for the Games. After careful observation of when the District 2 Careers fail, I've learned that the biggest factor in losing is a lack of intelligence and knowledge. Most tributes are physically strong and trained but are not exactly the sharpest tools you could find. Their lack of knowledge has played a major role in their deaths. That is why I stopped my weapons training when I was fourteen after I had already perfected the art and why I've been devoting all of my time since to strengthening my mind.

By studying philosophy and training my mind, I've developed my mental strength to the point where it can match my physical strength. This is what separates me from the meatheads in my District. _This is also why I'm going to win the Games this year._

I continue to read in peaceful silence until I hear someone running over here. Very few people come here. I close my book and look forward, waiting to see who is coming here. Eventually, a figure appears. I recognize it immediately as Ken, my best friend.

Ken is different than most of the people in our District. He's two years my younger and a little excitable but he thinks on the same wavelength as me. He is much more intelligent than the meatheads of our District. I've worked with him to train our minds. We've also practiced various forms of martial arts together. He'll be a Hunger Games victor in two years when he volunteers. He is one of the few people in our District worthy of respect. As a result, I get up from where I was sitting, ready to hear what he has to say to give him that respect.

"I knew if I couldn't find you in the District that you would be here!" Ken laughs as he rushes over to where I am.

"What do you want Ken?" I ask him curiously.

"Kasha wanted me to find you for her. She wanted to see you one time before the Reapings, since you are going into the Games this year." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask him.

Kasha. My girlfriend. One year younger than me and a tad superficial, but she's one of the most intelligent girls in our District. She's different than the admirers I have from school. That's part of the reason why I find myself attracted to her.

"Yeah." Ken interrupts my thoughts on her. "She's a little busy with her family so she couldn't come here herself. So come with me to see her before you head off to the Games!"

I nod at his words as we both start walking. We leave the quiet and peacefulness of the mine and outer District 2 and head into the town. We head directly into the craziness.

I was correct: street fights have already started. Various potential volunteers are fighting her, ready to prove their worth and show the others that they are going into the Games. _Idiots! All of them!_

Ken and I stop moving as we see a boy being tossed in front of us. He's someone I go to school with I think. I look over in the direction and see the girl that I identify as the brute. She was expelled due to attacking some kid with a chair after he provoked her. She's a tall, towering, muscular girl. She looks pretty angry and doesn't seem to be thinking too much. Still, she doesn't seem like the type who would throw a couple of guys and get in a fight from what I know of her, which isn't much really. A part of me is a little curious as to why the fight is going on but I ignore it. It doesn't concern me. Besides, they are all idiots anyway. It's probably a stupid reason to be fighting.

Ken and I continue with our walk to Kasha's house. We are stopped again though as we are intercepted by a couple of guys. I recognize them: they are the 'top Careers' of District 2. They are the ones who stayed at the training centers for every minute of their training. They are the ones who normally receive the place in the Games.

_They are the biggest meatheads of them all._

"If it isn't Danny. What are you doing here? I thought you were too cool to hang out around these parts." One of them taunts.

"I'm busy. Have to go see someone." I reply quickly. "Now out of the way!"

I keep walking, moving to the side to pass them. One of the guys walks over to the side as well, blocking my path again.

"Not so fast. Just want to talk to you for a sec." He tells me with a laugh. "You know, we were talking about you today at the training center. Our trainers still are pissed about all the things you said to them."

"Really?" I roll my eyes. The trainers are still angry about that? When I used to come to the training centers for my physical and weapons training, I informed the trainers the importance of mentally training their students. When they scoffed at my words, I decided to renounce their methods and training. That's part of the reason why I've devoted my time to mentally preparing myself. I knew the trainers were angry when I left. It's shocking, and quite pathetic, that they are still this irritated.

"Yep." The same guy said. "And they gave us an interesting proposition. They said they'd give their blessing to volunteer to the one that could take you down in a fight. I happened to like that idea if I say so myself!"

I scoff. "Oh please! Then I guess none of you are going into the Games this year. I already knew that though, since I was volunteering!"

I can see the guy's eyes light up in rage. I roll my eyes again. _Great, now I'm getting involved in a street fight._ This won't be my first with meatheads like these guys. I just didn't want to get involved on the day of the Reaping. Still, I'm busy. I need to get past these guys to go find Kasha and it seems the only way to get them out of the way is to take them down.

"Ken, don't interfere. I want to take them on myself." I tell my friend as I get down in a fighting stance. My friend nods in understanding and moves back a few steps.

_I'll make this quick._

* * *

><p><strong>Bellona "B" Wae's POV – District 2<strong>

Three of the guys start to run away, mumbling and shaking after our fight. The other two are knocked unconscious. I got a little carried away I guess. I tend to get carried away like that when I'm angry. I feel a little bad for taking the fight that far, but they were attacking my friends! They hurt them! They're lucky I didn't take it further than that!

"Yay! B saved us!" Angie cheers, hugging my leg. "Thank you B!"

"You're the best ever!" Cody added excitably.

"Thank you guys!" I tell them, smiling. I'm much calmer now. At least I got here to help them when I did. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if I didn't get to them earlier.

I spend the next few minutes walking around District 2 with Cody and Angie. You can never be too certain if they'll get jumped again on today. It wouldn't surprise me with everybody so crazy today. I stay by them to make sure they don't get attacked or hurt. We stop walking when we reach Cody's house.

"Thanks for taking me home! I hope I'm here in time to tell Ajax goodbye, since he's going into the Games today! Bye B!" He waves goodbye before he runs off into his house. From the door, he turns back to me again. "Thanks for the help! You showed those guys what's up!"

I laugh as I wave goodbye to him. I then proceed to walk Angie home. She doesn't live too far from Cody, so we get to her house quickly.

"Thanks again B! Those boys were scary!" She whimpers.

"Don't worry about them anymore. They won't be coming for you again!" I tell her with a smile. I don't think they will be going anywhere near her or Cody. Not after the beating I gave them.

"You are the best!" Angie tells me, giving my leg another hug. "If you were to go into the Hunger Games, you'd beat them all! You could do it!"

Angie then runs off to her house. She waves goodbye to me at the door before going in. I wave back to her before I walk off. I still hear her words though when I'm off by myself.

_Is she right? Would I stand a chance in the Games?_

I know I'm going to try and volunteer today. I don't really want to but I feel as if I have to. I've been practicing for years to get into the Games and my parents have been pushing for me to do it. I feel like I have to go into them.

_It also might be a good way to prove to everyone that I'm not some stupid brute. I can prove to everyone that I actually mean something._

_Thank you Angie. I needed that._ I smile as I think of my little friend's words as I walk away. She's given me the confidence I'm going to need if I want to beat everyone to volunteer this year!

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel "Danny" Fe's POV – District 2<strong>

As I predicted, the fight didn't last long. The meatheads fight extremely predictably. I was moves ahead of them every time they tried to attack me. In no time, they were defeated. They laid on the ground, moaning in pain and defeat. Amateurs. _Still think your trainers taught you everything?_

"Impressive as always Danny!" Ken laughs. "Still, I feel like you could have done that much faster."

"Could have. Didn't feel like fighting recklessly though today." I sigh. It's the truth. Even a fight with amateurs, you have to be careful. Don't want to get yourself injured through a careless mistake. Especially not today, when I'll be entering the Hunger Games. I'd normally put myself down for taking too long in a fight, but I didn't want to risk accidentally getting injured. I took a safe, yet effective, approach to the fight.

"Understood." My friend nods in understanding. "Now, let's stop wasting time. Off to Kasha's place!"

"Right." I reply before I continue walking. He follows right behind.

In a few minutes, we reach her place. Kasha's parents are quarry workers so she lives in a much smaller house in comparison to mine (due to my merchant mother and my peacekeeper father, who sends money from his work in District 11). When I walk into her house, I can see her helping her parents clean the house. When she sees the door open, I can see her eyes light up.

"Mother, can I be excused for a few minutes?" She asks her.

Her mother raises an eyebrow but turns in the direction of the door, towards me. She sees me and smiles.

"Of course dear. You've been good with helping us today, so take a break for a little bit." She tells her.

My girlfriend smiles and thanks her mom before she comes running over to us. She greets me with a hug.

"Ready for today Danny?" She asks me.

"Yup." I smirk. I've been ready for awhile now. I've been waiting patiently for today. Now it's finally here.

"I can't believe in just a few weeks that you're going to be a victor! It's crazy!" She laughs, giving me a light punch in the arm.

"It's not that unbelievable is it?" I ask her jokingly. She knows as well just how good I am. She knows that I don't stand a chance of losing in the Games.

"It really isn't!" Kasha agrees. "It's just funny you know. I've never met someone who entered the Games! Just kind of funny."

We walk out of her house. Ken, who was waiting outside, smirks when he sees her.

"Told you I'd get him over here for you!" He tells her.

"Thanks Ken! Owe you one!" She laughs.

The three of us sit down by her house for a little bit. We don't really say much. Just relax a little. I prefer it this way honestly. I always enjoy some quiet time away from everything. I don't know how long the silence lasts. The only thing I know is that Kasha is the one to break it.

"Danny?" She says my name.

"Hmm?" I turn to her.

"…I know you have the skills to win…but…just make sure you do come home." She finally says in a hushed voice. "I know sometimes bad luck happens and stuff. So I just want you to come home. Okay?"

Her request shocks me a little. I'm honestly a little surprised that she would worry about me. She should know that I'm going to win the Games. It's obvious! Still, I don't feel insulted. A part of me feels a little touched that she cares.

"I'll be coming home. Don't you worry." I tell her, putting my arm around her. "Trust me."

She seems more at ease now. _Good. She shouldn't worry. I am coming home. I'm the finest tribute District 2 has had in years. There's no way I will lose!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bellona "B" Wae's POV – District 2<strong>

I sprint over to the Reaping square. After I left Angie's house, I started walking home rather slowly. I forgot to pay attention to the time. I'm probably going to be late to the Reaping! Just my luck!

When I arrive at the Reapings, I see that the ceremony is just about to begin. I sigh in relief. Made it just in time.

By the time I take my spot in the seventeen section, my mom walks up to the podium and gives a speech about the Hunger Games. Throughout her speech, I can see her staring at me. I get a little nervous. I'm sure she knows that I had planned on volunteering today. Is she watching me to make sure that I do?

Eventually she stops speaking. She sits down in a chair and a girl with long neon green hair comes up to the stage. She looks like my age! Is she our new escort? I didn't know escorts could be that young!

"Hey District Two! I'm Spring! I'm your new escort and I'm excited to be here!" She tells everybody in a really high-pitched voice. _I didn't know a voice could get that high!_ "May the odds be ever in your favor! Now who wants to see me bring home a victor on my first year? I know I want to!"

Everyone starts cheering. I start hollering as well. We all want another victor. It's been three years in a row where a Career has lost. Everyone knows a victor is long overdue!

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Spring laughs as she walks over to a bowl with names in it. "Okay, now let's start with the girls!"

She picks up the first piece of paper she touches and doesn't waste a second to read it.

"Layla Stone!" She reads the name.

A girl from my section walks up the stage. She doesn't seem like the Career type but she seems pretty relaxed and excited. Does she want to go into the Games or something? _Sorry, but I'm going in this year!_

Spring talks to her for a second before she turns to the crowd. "Does anyone want to-"

_That's my cue!_

I start running as fast I can before she finishes her sentence. I run straight through my section, pushing anybody to the side that is in my way. I mumble apologies as I keep running. I see other people start running to the stage too after they see I'm running but I try and ignore it. It'll only distract me to see how the others are doing. I need to be focused on what I'm doing.

My head start seems to have helped me. I reach the stage before any of the other girls do. I was the first one.

_I'm going into the Hunger Games._

"You started running early! I didn't even get to finish my sentence!" Spring pouted as I continue to run to her.

"Um...sorry." I apologize. I didn't mean to upset her or anything. I just got excited.

"Eh it's no problem I guess. What's your name?" She asks me.

"B." I respond quickly, giving her a smile.

"B?" She asks, giving me a funny look. "That's your name?"

"Yep!" I reply with a smile.

"She goes by B but her real name is Bellona Wae!" My mom replies from her seat on stage. I turn around to her and frown. Her face and her tone of voice seem a little embarrassed. _Am I something to be embarrassed about mom?_

"I see..." Spring nods, still looking at me funny. She grabs my hand though and raises it up high with hers. "Let's get a loud applause for B, your female tribute!"

There's some applause throughout the District. I receive a couple of glares from the girls who I beat out but I ignore them. Most of them are people who talked crap about me and to my face. They're the people who have been calling me names and saying I couldn't do things. Well I think I showed them something. I showed everybody something! Part of the reason for volunteering was to prove myself to the District and my family. Right now, I feel like I am on way to doing just that!

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel "Danny" Fe's POV – District 2<strong>

I'm a little surprised the brute, who I guess goes by B, made it up before anybody else. She bolted the second the opportunity was given and pushed anybody in her way out of it. Impressive. Very impressive. She'll be a physical threat in the Games. Still, she doesn't seem that smart. Her tone of voice, the way she talks, and the way she carries herself seems to show that. She falls victim to the same mistake each Career from our District has made in the past few years: she hasn't strengthened her mind.

_She's stupid. She'll be an easy kill when the time comes._

Our escort, Spring, moves over to the bowl with the guy's names. I wait in anticipation for her to announce the name. I don't really care whose name she reads. Whoever it is won't be going in. I just need to be ready to run the second she asks for volunteers.

"Carson Iron!" She reads.

A boy from the fourteen section moves forward. He seems a little worried. Probably not a Career mindset. He's very lucky that he wasn't born in another District. In the other Districts, he would be forced into the Games and be condemned to die. Here, he has a chance to be saved by volunteers. Here, he has me to take his place.

Once he gets on stage, the escort turns to the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

I start running. From my spot in the eighteen section, I'm able to get ahead of anyone my age. I run as fast as possible. I look back for a second and smirk: I'm far ahead of any other potential volunteer.

Spring moves over to me when I get on the stage. "What's your name?"

"Daniel Fe." I tell her proudly. "I'm this year's victor!"

My comments give me an applause from the District. Despite a lot of people disliking me for renouncing the teachings of our District's trainers, they know I'm skilled. They all want a victor. They are looking and applauding for me because they know that I'm going to be the victor.

"I appreciate the confidence!" Spring laughs before she drags me over to B. "District Two, your tributes!"

The applause continues. My smirk grows wider. Even when I'm shaking hands with B, I'm not focused on anything but the Games. _I'm going in finally! Now time to let all of the plans I've prepared work themselves out. This is going to be good!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you go everybody: The District 2 Reapings! :) Thoughts? Tell me in a review! Hope to take everything you guys say and make the story better!

Also, I only have one spot open now: The District 11 Female! If anybody has her, send her in!

I'm currently waiting for the person who requested the District 3 Male to finish him! When I get him, I'll be writing up the District 3 Reapings! Until then :)


	5. District 3 Reapings: Happiness

**Author's Note: **Of course…after a fast update, I would naturally do a slow update next. I'm sorry for the wait everybody. Had a bit of writer's block hit me, then I got a little focused on my other SYOT (which has just finished the pre-arena!). But I'm back! And I'll be back to writing faster again! Promise :)

I won't waste any more time! Here's the next set of tributes! Credit goes to falbreezy and DonPianta for the amazing tributes in this chapter! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Fallyn Scarlet's POV – District 3<strong>

"Fallyn, wake up this minute!"

I wake up, a voice I did not want to hear disturbing me from my sleep. I yawn as I force myself out of bed and put on some clothes for the day. When I walk out of my room, I see Alison, my stepmother, waiting outside for me. She has the same scowl on that she always has when she talks to me. I return her scowl with one of my own.

"You slept in. You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago." She informs me coldly.

I take a second to look outside through a nearby window. _The sun is just rising!_ It's probably about seven in the morning at the latest.

"Pretty early if I say so myself…" I mumble under my breath. Alison hears me but doesn't catch my words. I can tell by the way she's glaring at me. I only shrug in response to her glare.

"We need to get breakfast and the dresses ready for Lolita and Gigi. It's the Reaping day after all!" My stepmother informs me.

I nod my head in understanding but fail to hide my eye roll. It's kind of funny that Alison would want to make the Reaping day special for my sisters when they aren't even able to get reaped. Lolita just turned nineteen so her name won't appear in the bowl anymore and Gigi's only nine so she's exempt. I, being sixteen years old, am the only one who could get reaped. Alison wouldn't care enough to do something special for me though. Instead, she'll just have me try and make today better for my sisters. _No surprise though. This is how it works everyday. _

"Come on Fallyn! Stop wasting time!" Alison shouts at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I fight the urge to make some sarcastic comment. Don't really want to get into any argument this early on in the morning. I just sigh and walk over to a small room where I find my sisters' clothes. I start ironing them and working to make sure they are clean and neat.

_I have a bad feeling today isn't going to be a good day…_

When I finish, I set them down on a table near the bedrooms. I then walk into the kitchen and proceed to help her cook breakfast. We're making eggs today. Gigi's favorite. She was begging Alison last night for them and my stepmother could _never _ignore the request of her _daughter_. Alison barely acknowledges my presence when I walk into help for breakfast. She just distances herself from me as we work on two separate sets of eggs.

It's moments like this where I start wondering what life would have been like if mother didn't leave us. I'd probably be helping her make eggs while we are laughing about some joke or something else. I'd be having a good time with her. But no, that won't happen. Mother left us when I was a baby. She left father alone with two babies to care for, which causes him to get angry, stressed, and abusive. Then he met Alison and it only got worse from there…

"Fallyn, stop dozing off!" She snaps at me again. "You will stop dozing off now! You already got to sleep in, so if you wanted more sleep, you should have gone to bed earlier!"

"Not tired. Just thinking how much better life would be if you weren't in the picture…" I mutter under my breath. She doesn't catch my words.

I get back to working on the eggs. I can tell that time is going by a lot faster now, as I can see more sunlight coming into the room from outside. At that moment, I can hear someone running around from where the rooms are. I turn around and see my little sister (technically half-sister) Gigi running up to the table.

"You guys are making eggs!" She shouts in excitement. She runs over to me and I give her a high five. She then runs over to Alison, who she hugs. Alison puts down the food she was working on and gives her a hug. "Thanks so much mother! Fallyn. This is going to be a good day, I can tell!"

"Of course it is my little Gigi!" Stepmom tells her, swinging her through the air. Gigi giggles in response. "Today's got to be a special day for my little girl! I got you a brand new dress to the Reaping!"

"Too bad we shouldn't be spending money on dresses…" I mutter under my breath, which is covered by Gigi screaming in excitement. We really don't have the money for buying stuff like this. We are a little better off than most District 3 families but we don't have really have excess money. But Alison couldn't resist. It was for her little girl Gigi after all…

I go back to preparing food. I hear more footsteps coming from the hallway. Eventually, my older sister Lolita comes over and sits down at the table, not even looking at any of us.

"Sleep well Lolita?" Alison asks her, still holding on to Gigi. She doesn't really care for my older sister that much, but she does more than she cares for me. _She wouldn't ask me a question like that after all!_

"Sure…" She replies, still not looking over at us.

"You should go see the dress I got for you. It looks nice!" Our stepmother tells her as she sets Gigi down and starts working on breakfast again with me.

"Oh so you'll spend money on a new dress for me but you won't let me borrow some cash to buy some drinks for the party the other night? After you had said yes before and I had told everyone I was going to. They were all pissed at me!" Lolita replies sharply, turning over to Alison and glaring at her. "Sure, I'll take the dress. Thanks a lot _step_mom."

_Great. Now they're going to fight._ I tune out the impending argument between Alison and Lolita as I try and focus on the cooking. My mind soon starts to drift to Lolita's complaints…

I hate it. I hate hearing her complain. She always does. Tries to pull the 'woe is me' attitude about everything. I'm honestly sick of it! Despite what she says, her life isn't that bad. Alison actually likes her to an extent and she made it through all of her reapings. She also was able to attend this party she complained to us about. And she's complaining about receiving a dress, something that I didn't even get?

"Fallyn!"

I love my sister, but she complains far too much and it annoys the crap out of me. Her life does not suck. I don't get why people like her complain about life. It isn't bad!

"Fallyn, listen to me!"

I'm taken aback from my thoughts as Alison slaps my arm. It stings a little bit and my hands immediately go to where she hit. I then turn to her, who is glaring at me.

"I'm getting sick of you not paying attention to me. Listen when I say your name!" She shouts at me. I, like usual, just nod in response, holding back any sarcastic comments I have. "Now hurry up with breakfast! I've done my part, now you finish yours!"

I turn around and go back to finishing up the eggs. She's right. I am taking too long with the cooking. My mind's not really focused on it. I'm tired. It's the Reaping day. I'm not in a good mood. I just need to get a break from everything here, something I won't be able to do for a little bit…

_Mother, why did you leave? Why couldn't you stay with us?_ I shake my head as I keep cooking, thinking back to my real mother, whoever she is, with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ejeric Nitram's POV – District 3<strong>

I sit at the table in the kitchen, reading a book for school while Father reads the newspaper. It's a relatively peaceful and quiet morning, like any other day. This quiet ends when we hear a scream coming from another room in the house. My twin sister's scream.

"Amperie!" Father shouts in panic. He drops his newspaper and starts to get out of his chair. I get out of my chair just as fast, tossing my book on to the table as we both head to the room that Amperie shares with me. We open the door and see she is laying in bed, her blanket covering her whole body and looking down into her pillow.

"…she probably had a nightmare or something." I whisper to father to make sure she doesn't hear. "I'll talk to her. It might make her more comfortable if I talk with her alone."

"I guess yeah." He replies with a sigh, starting to turn around. "Tell me if she needs another person to talk to."

"Will do." I nod as I start to walk into the room we share.

"Are you okay sis?" I ask her, sitting down on her bed. She tenses up the second I sit down. I put my hand on her back to try and comfort her, which only makes her tremble and tense up more.

"I'm fine…sorry…" She apologizes, not looking up at me. "…I had a nightmare…"

"Don't apologize, it's fine!" I tell her. I start rubbing her back a little, trying to get more at ease. She seems to be getting a little more relaxed, which is good. "…what was your nightmare about?"

"The Reapings…" She mumbles, finally looking up from her pillow and at me. "…it was us. I had a dream that we were both reaped for this year's Games…"

"Don't be worrying about the Reaping Ampere…" I inform her. "…it's not going to happen. We didn't have to sign up for tesserae this year, unlike last year. Only two sheets of paper with our names on it. It's not going to be us!"

Amperie nods, still looking a little bit disturbed. I can understand, considering the dream she just had. I couldn't imagine going into the Games, let alone with my sister. She's not the only one who is worrying about the Games though. All of my friends and a couple of my co-workers at the factory are worried as well. That's all anyone has been talking about this week! I guess I'm the only that's not worried. I don't really see the point in worrying about them. I only have two sheets of paper with my name on it so I have probability on my side. I also consider myself a rather lucky person, so I don't really think I could get reaped. There's no reason to worry about the Reapings and let it ruin my day. I just wish other people, like my sister, would see it that way. It would make them feel a lot better…

"Hey Amperie, don't be worried about it." I tell her again, poking her in the face. She smiles a little in response. "We're going to be fine. We'll be sitting here in bed tonight laughing about anything that could have happened today. Just like last year!"

"Like last year…" My sister repeats the same words before she gives me a smile back. "Thanks Ejeric! Guess I'm just getting nervous for nothing…"

She still seems nervous but at least she's not crying or freaking out as much. _Guess it's better than nothing._

"Come on: Dad has breakfast ready. Let's get you something to eat." I tell her.

My sister nods at my words, her smile getting a little bigger. She gets out of her bed and starts walking towards the door with me. We leave her room and head back to our small little kitchen, where father is waiting for us.

"Amperie, how are you feeling?" Father asks her.

"I'm fine Dad!" She laughs, sounding more like herself. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now! Is breakfast ready?"

Father laughs as her words as he gets up to go get her breakfast. I already ate so I go back to my seat and pick up the book I was reading. When I start again, I become completely engrossed into it, my mind thinking solely on it and the world depicted in its words…

* * *

><p><strong>Fallyn Scarlet's POV – District 3<strong>

After breakfast is over and I'm done doing the dishes, I make sure that nobody is watching me. Father and Lolita are in their rooms and Alison is busy working with Gigi to make her look pretty for the Reapings. No one is paying attention to me. I proceed to sneak out of our house and into the streets of District 3.

District 3 has never been known for being a happy place to live in. Nothing is seen in the District except the saddening, gray dullness of the buildings and factories. Still, being out in the streets is much better than being with my family. Especially on Reaping day. Every year, I sneak out before the Reaping to go find my friends or spend some alone time. If I were to ever get Reaped, I wouldn't want my last moments in the District to be arguing with Alison. I would want to enjoy whatever time I have left!

I walk down the streets of the District, heading in the direction of the house of Hana, my best friend. The walk does not take that long. I reach her house in a few minutes. I knock on the door and am greeted by my best friend. She looks at me for a second before she smirks.

"Been expecting you for awhile!" She lets me know with a laugh.

"Sorry. Had to make sure the witch wasn't watching me." I tell her with a laugh of my own. The witch is what we refer to Alison. Hana met her once and that was the very word she used to describe her. I laughed so hard and made it a point to call her the witch whenever she is brought up with my friends.

I can see Hana's grin drop at the mention of her. She has a very serious look on her face as she studies me. Unlike most of my other friends, she can see through me. She knows that despite all of the joking I may do about my family and things in general, I am going through depression. She's trying to figure out if I'm just joking right now in good humor or if I'm just joking to hide my depression.

"No need to stare at me so hard Hana! Stop it! I'm fine!" I tell her with a slight laugh. I am telling the truth. Alison didn't do anything too bad to me today. As a matter of fact, I thought we were pretty civil today.

My friend continues to study me for a little bit. Eventually, she cracks a smile.

"If you say. But just letting you know, I will stare at what I want to when I want to! You aren't the boss of me!" She informs me, her joking, snarky mood evidently back.

Hana moves back into her house and ushers for me to come in. I follow her and see that she isn't the only one there. I see Tsion is also there, sitting on a chair in the living room. She gives me a smile the second she sees me.

"Good to have you here Fallyn!" Tsion told me with a laugh. "Having to spend all of this time with just Hana is boring!"

"Oh really? You could have gotten up anytime and left if I was that much of a bore!" Hana rolls her eyes.

"Where else would I go?" She asks her back.

I watch as my two best friends get into an argument. I start laughing as I watch their entertaining verbal fight. This is how I want to spend my Reaping day! These two make me feel happy and actually enjoy life. Why spend what could be my last day locked in my house with Alison when I can be out here and actually enjoy myself?

"Oh Fallyn! Question!" Tsion exclaims, dropping her argument with Hana and turning her attention to me. "Are you free after the Reaping today?"

"Free?" I ask, confused. "Well, provided that I'm not reaped, probably nothing. Go home and listen to the witch's orders. Why?"

"Well, you know I'm eighteen right? My parents wanted to celebrate surviving all the years of the Reapings with a party. And I wanted to know if you could go." Tsion tells me. "Hana already said yes, so I was just wondering. And that would get you more time away from the witch…"

That actually seems more enjoyable than how must Reaping days are. I'd rather spend more time with these two than with Alison. Still, I can't help but wonder if this party will even happen. Tsion and her family seem to be thinking way too far in advance. What if their planning was all for naught?

"…what if you got reaped?" I ask what I was thinking.

I can see Tsion's face start to falter for a second. It's probably inappropriate to ask questions like that. I'm not the best with dealing people, even my friends, so I tend to ask or say things that hurt other people's feelings. I'm about to apologize when Tsion's face goes back to normal with her normal smile.

"Well, I didn't have to take tesserae this year. Dad got a pay raise, so we don't have to have tesserae anymore. I survived all the years with usually twenty pieces of paper in, so I figured I would survive one more with just seven sheets!" She explains, her smile still on her face.

That's true, but you never know. Probability may make it a rare chance, but it can still happen. She can get reaped. Or I could get reaped. Perhaps I'm thinking too negatively, though…

"Okay. I'll go." I tell her with a smile.

"Great! I was going to force you if you weren't!" Hana tells me with a laugh. Tsion joins in and soon I'm laughing with them.

_Maybe a party would be a good idea._ That would just end up being more time with them and less time with Alison. Still, I can't shake my feeling of dread this year. Perhaps I'm just being pessimistic, or maybe it's my depression acting out, but I don't have a good feeling. I'll just hope I'm wrong and that I'll be able to go to this little party…

* * *

><p><strong>Ejeric Nitram's POV – District 3<strong>

I hear the door to our little house open up but I don't even bother to look up. I'm almost done with the story. Just one more chapter. Less than twenty pages as well! That's all I have left. Whoever it is can wait!

I hear some quiet giggling from Amperie and the visitor. I think I recognize the voice but I am still too focused on reading to really pay attention. It's probably one of Amperie's friends from school. I just keep reading, flipping another page.

"How long have you been reading that book again?" The new voice asks me. I recognize the voice immediately now.

I look up from my book and stare into the eyes of Lutecia, Amperie's and my best friend. I notice she's wearing her reaping outfit, a simple blue dress, and I can't help but notice that she is looking really cute.

…_did I seriously think that? She's my best friend! _I raise the book to cover my face again to hide the blush I can feel developing. Lutecia giggles again.

"I've been reading for about a week now…" I mumble, finally answering her question.

"He's been reading all day since he woke up too!" Amperie adds, standing right by Lutecia.

"You read way too much. I don't know how you have the time!" My best friend laughs. "Why are you even reading that book anyway? It was assigned for school and I thought you said it was just Capitol propaganda!"

"I just like reading!" I shrug. "And why? Um…"

Why I do keep reading this book? She is right. The book is called 'The Union,' written by some government official during the time of the quarter quell. It was some attempt to show the Districts that the government before the Capitol was worse and how lucky we were to born here instead of back then. It's about an oppressive government that took control of the world two-hundred years ago. The book tells about all of the suffering of the people and how nothing was being done to fix it. It is giant propaganda, trying to make the Capitol look better in comparison. So why do I like it so much?

"…because although it's supposed to make the Capitol look better, I think the world in the book is better than the Capitol." I admit.

I'm not one who likes to mention my rebelliousness. Guess it's just me being paranoid that the Capitol will hear me and get me in trouble. Still, I can't help but reveal my disgust for the government when I'm with just my friends and family. I hate the Capitol and have a really low opinion of the way it works. And I am right: the world in the book is better than our world! Sure the Union may be corrupt and oppressive, but so is the Capitol. _And at least the Union never subjected its people to the Hunger Games!_

"Fair enough." Lutecia shrugs. "Anyway, I came to meet up with you guys before the Reapings so we could walk together. And maybe do something after it. Sound good with you guys?"

"Great for me!" Amperie agrees.

"Yeah." I add, enjoying the idea of spending some time with Lutecia. "Although, you came early. We have a little bit of time before the Reapings!"

"…um…Ejeric? The Reaping is in twenty minutes." Lutecia tells me. "I actually came late…"

…_really? It's that soon?_ _I know I lose track of time sometimes when I read, but I have been reading for that long?_

"You were so focused in the book that you ignored me whenever I told you about the time…" Amperie mumbles. _Of course_. She wouldn't want to bother me when I was so engrossed in the book…

"…crap!" I groan, rushing over to my room. "You guys wait outside! I'm going to get changed!"

Amperie and Lutecia giggle as they watch me close the door to my room. I find the clothes I was going to wear and change into them. We're running late and we can get in trouble for showing up late, so I have to hurry!

* * *

><p><strong>Fallyn Scarlet's POV – District 3<strong>

Being in the town square on the Reaping day had the same effect on my mood as being in my home with Alison: it made it worse no matter what. I would still much rather spend my time with Tsion and Hana. Sadly, Tsion is over with the other eighteen year old girls and Hana is in the fifteens section. That leaves me alone in the sixteen section, just waiting for this thing to start. I don't have many friends my age, or in general for that matter. A lot of people think I'm weird when I start talking to them. That's probably why a bunch of the other girls distanced themselves from me in the crowd. Not like I mind much. Just something I happen to notice.

Thankfully time goes by faster than expected. It didn't take long before our mayor comes up on stage and gives the same speech on the dark days and the Hunger Games. I have to wonder if that's even necessary. District 3 is considered the most intelligent District. I know I have the speech memorized and I'm sure others do as well. Must the mayor say the same thing each and every year? Seems like a waste of time…

He gets off the stage when he finishes. He's replaced with our escort, Aelia.

"Good afternoon District Three! Everybody having a good day?" She asks the crowd.

She gets a mild applause but nothing that anybody could take seriously. We appear nice, but we really don't care about anything the escort says. None of us are happy to be here. We know what's going to happen to two kids here after all…

"Great! I know I am!" Aelia declares, ignoring the horrible applause she received. "Ready to find out who the lucky tributes are this year?"

"Nope, but you'll tell us anyway." I mumble. A couple of the girls around me laugh a little but don't say anything to me.

Aelia walks over to the bowl with the names of all the girls. She fishes in the bowl, waiting to find the right name. Eventually, she picks one out. _Whoever it was, they just hade their fate sealed. Now it's only time to find out who it was…_

"Fallyn Scarlet!" Aelia reads the name.

I close my eyes in horror. I had a bad feeling about today and I guess this was why. I'm going into the Hunger Games. _And just like I said, I just had my sealed…_

After a few seconds, I open my eyes. To my surprise, I don't feel as bad as I thought I would if I got reaped. I'm able to start walking faster than I expected and I'm not crying. I expected to be devastated and near tears. Right now…I'm accepting it. There's nothing I can do to change what happened. I was called. That's that. And at the very least, it wasn't someone else. Let it be someone who doesn't really enjoy their life: someone who is going through some depression. She won't miss much. That way, another girl can live out the life they enjoy for at least one more year…

…_hey Tsion, guess you do get to celebrate your party after all. Just I won't be able to come. Sorry about that, but I hope you have a great time anyway…_

When I get up on stage, I am greeted by Aelia.

"How are you doing Fallyn? Excited?" She asks me, smiling.

"Well…I don't know." I tell her with a sigh. I really don't know how I feel.

Aelia doesn't have anything to say to that. Instead, she turns to the crowd and asks for volunteers. Instinctively, I turn to both Tsion and Hana in the crowd. Tsion is looking as if she is near tears and Hana looks devastated. Both girls look as if they want to do something about my situation…

I shake my head at both of them. _Please don't volunteer. Please don't volunteer._ That's the last thing I want. I've accepted the fact that I'm going into the Games. I couldn't bare to see one of them go in instead!

Thankfully, neither end up volunteering. Aelia introduces me as the female tribute. That's the death sentence right there. That's how everyone is looking at me right now. That's what everyone has to be thinking.

Out of curiosity, I look to find my family. They are all there, in the back where the spectators are watching. Gigi and Lolita are crying, knowing that I'm going to die. Father looks pretty upset too. He has a hard look on his face. Funny, I let Alison influence my opinion on my family too much. They are sad that I'm going to die. I don't know much they loved me, or if they even did, but at least they cared a little…

Alison, on the other hand, looks bored and a little irritated. She looks at me like I'm an old tool that was just broken. It's almost as if she is complaining that I got reaped in, because now she's going to do more work. All the work she's been forcing me to do is going to be on her shoulders now. She has no one to bully. No one to abuse…

I actually feel a small smirk developing on my face when I look at her. I'm finally able to leave the woman who has caused me so much depression in life. I wish I was leaving her under different circumstances, but at least I won't have her breathing down my neck in my last days. I'll finally away from her…

* * *

><p><strong>Ejeric Nitram's POV – District 3<strong>

I see Amperie still sighing in relief after they called the name of our girl tribute. I give her a thumbs up. I was right, after all! She wasn't going to get picked. Not with her only having two sheets among a thousand or so other pieces. There was no way!

A part of me does feel really bad though that I was happy to see someone else reaped. The pretty brown-haired girl that was just called, Fallyn, doesn't deserve to die. Nobody does. But unfortunately, we have to. Because the Capitol is awful and likes to see us suffer! Fallyn seems to have the same look that all of our tributes have: dread but general acceptance. She seems to think that she's going to die. She needs to try and think more positively! That might help give her more of a fighting chance, if she's in the right mood…

Our escort moves over to the bowl with all of the boy's names. Just one more name, then today will be over. I already know it won't be me. I just feel bad for whoever is getting picked…

Nobody deserves to go into the Hunger Games. The Capitol is truly sick. The world I'm reading about in 'The Union' is better than this…

I watch as Aelia picks up a piece of paper from the bowl and holds it out. She's about to doom someone else to the fate of the Games. With my opinion of the Capitol at an all time low right now, I feel really bad for whoever is getting called…

"Ejeric Nitram!" She reads.

…_excuse me? It's…me? …Oh the irony! _

…_well at least I was right that all of my friend's had nothing to worry about this year with the Reapings. It was me this year after all…_

It feels as if the world stopped moving. Everything is still. Everything is quiet. I can practically feel all of the eyes around me. My mind only returns to normal when I hear somebody crying. I can tell it is Amperie crying. She knows what's going to happen. She knows I'm dead.

"…heh." I give a nervous laugh as I start to walk forwards. That's the best thing I can do to control myself. In my head, I feel like breaking down into tears and screaming. But what good would that do?

The walk to the stage feels like forever. When I finally get up on stage, I am bombarded with questions by Aelia. I don't recall anything she asks me nor do I remember what I answered. I think she might have asked for volunteers as well but nobody bothered. I wouldn't have noticed if one did come up though. My mind is way too focused on everything that just happened.

I look around the crowds of people at the Reaping, trying to find my family and friends. I'm able to find Amperie pretty quickly. She is still crying, not even looking up at the stage and at me. She probably doesn't want to see me right now, knowing that I'm dead. I then look further into the thirteen section and see Lutecia. She looks just as bad as Amperie with tears rolling down her face. She's looking at me hard, as if she knows this is the last time she will ever see me. Finally, I turn my head to the back where the parents and other spectators are. Father looks devastated. He knows that I'm going to die and is staring at me with utter sorrow.

_They all think I'm going to die…_

Eventually Fallyn and I are shaking hands. The Capitol anthem then starts to play. I can feel the pessimistic thoughts leaving me and the internal screaming dying down. I can feel the more normal, positive side of me coming back.

_If I think negatively, then I've given up. Then I let the Capitol win. That won't happen. They won't win this. They may send me off to die, but I'm not going to die. I'm going to win! _

There's no doubt that I'm not a Capitol favorite. Besides the fact that I'm just a little nerdy, scrawny, and weak kid from 3, the spot for Capitol favorites are reserved for the Careers and maybe a few good looking older tributes from one of the other Districts. _There's no way they are going to like me. They'll think I'm dead and write me off! _That only fuels my fire more. I'll get back at the Capitol by winning. Their favorite won't be coming out. _It'll be me, their antagonist. _Just like how the Union itself is the antagonist in my book, I'll be the Capitol's antagonist in this year's Hunger Games. And just like in the book, the antagonist won!_ I'll be the one returning, back to my family…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it everybody! The District 3 Reapings! :) Thoughts on these guys? What did you think? Leave me a review and tell me anything you have to say!

I would also like to say that all spots have been taken for the SYOT. Thank you so much to everybody that sent in tributes! I love each and every one that I got! :)

I plan on writing the District Four reapings much faster! I'm hoping to get it done as soon as I can! I'll make sure I can do just that! Until then :)


End file.
